Current smart power module (SPM) products are focusing on high power applications, such as motor drivers for air conditioners, washing machines, refrigerators, other household appliances, and the like. Such modules typically comprise one or more semiconductor power devices and one or more control chips or driver chips packaged together in a dual-in-line package with the components disposed on a leadframe and electrically interconnected with wire bonds. Smart power modules for the aforementioned applications must be small and inexpensive on the one hand, but must have high reliability on the other hand. These requirements are conflicting, and, to date, it has been difficult to achieve all of the requirements simultaneously. Adding to these conflicting goals are increasing demands from customers to add additional control circuitry to packages, and to customize the control circuitry more specifically to the applications. These customer demands conflict with the goals of decreasing package costs and increasing reliability.